


Green

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Kinkmas, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #Kinkmas2020 Day 11: edging#Kinkmas2020 Day 12: voyeurismI started writing this and it got away from me but the next days prompt fitted perfectly so here we are.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Green

One of the perks of dating Dr Spencer Reid was that despite extensive knowledge of kinks he had very little experience of them in reality. This presented you both with a unique opportunity, you weren’t introducing him to the wilder side of things per se but you still got the delicious benefit of seeing him react to new experiences, so when he asked you about edging one evening you really hoped you were in for some new fun. ‘It’s essentially bringing yourself or another person to the edge of climax several times.’ You explained as you took the last of the clean dishes from him and stacked them neatly in the press. ‘And that improves the eventual release?’ He asked, and you had to grin at his tone. He could have been asking you about the ideal weather conditions for house painting and used the same tone, it was incredible how he could compartmentalise these things. ‘Yes,’ you practically purred ‘when you finally do cum it’s on a whole other level. Actually, a lot of people with penises say it’s more of a full-body orgasm.’ Spencer nodded as he put the clean glasses away, from his expression you knew his brain was still processing. You trusted he would say if or when he wanted to try it, and you weren’t opposed to waiting to find out. It let you plan a little in case he did want to try it and mentally planning new things to try with Spencer was a pleasure all it’s own.

It was a few weeks before he brought it up again, work got in the way for both of you but you had a few days off together and were kicking them off by relaxing on his bed and watching vintage Doctor Who on your laptop. You were about to cue up the next episode when he put his hand over yours stopping you and closing the computer. ‘I have something I want to try.’ Placing the laptop safely out of harm's way you nestled back onto the bed, your bodies stretched out parallel to one another and waited for him to speak. ‘The last time we were on the phone together..’ ‘Having phone sex’ you interrupted and he blushed a delightful crimson shade. ‘Yeah, that. I was, I was edging. But I couldn’t do it more than once..’ You recalled the conversation and immediately knew why, you’d been close to your own orgasm and not knowing he was trying to edge you’d gone hard and heavy with the dirty talk, pushing you both into your climaxes.

‘Babe you should have told me, I wouldn’t have gone for gold so fast.’ He chuckled and gave you a soft quick kiss before continuing. ‘I was wondering if you would do it?’ ‘Edge you or edge myself?’ You asked, a little too quickly by the expression on his face. ‘Sorry, Em likes me to do it to myself sometimes. I’ll do either love, both if you want. What were you thinking?’ The crimson blush was creeping back into his cheeks again and you laced your fingers with his, running your thumb over them and kissing the back of his hand. He smiled at the affection and steeled himself with a deep breath. ‘Would you do it to me? I wanna know what it feels like, how much I can take.’ Pressing another kiss to his hand you nodded, containing your excitement for now so you could establish some ground rules. Yes, he wanted you to wait until he begged, his cue to stop edging him and let him climax was orange, and the usual green, yellow and red system was in place as always.

Rolling away from him to find the bottle of lube in his bedside drawer you let your excited grin spread across your face as you told him to lose his pants and get comfortable. You pulled your own shirt off, the sleeves never stayed rolled up and besides, you were wearing a nice bra, might as well give him something to look at. He was half hard in his boxer briefs when you settled in beside him, excitement and a little fear of the unknown mixed in his hazel eyes. Gently you reached out and moved his lips to yours, running your hand into his hair as you kissed, letting him spill any nerves he had into the embrace and trying to reassure him. It worked, when he moved back to look at you his eyes were wide with lust and when you raised your eyebrows in a wordless question he nodded his consent for you to start.

Pressing your body against his so he was laying on his back again you slid your thigh over his, the sparse coating of hair on his leg tickling your soft skin as your lips met again in a slow dance. Being a fair bit shorter than him you nestled your shoulder beneath his arm and his fingers lightly ran along your shoulder blades as you rested your hand on his chest and let your own fingers wander down his torso. He grinned into your kiss as your fingers found the edge of his soft sleep tee and explored the warm skin beneath it. You grinned back, enjoying the slow pace you’d set, your fingers moving slow enough to build anticipation but not so slow that all arousal left your embrace. As your fingers shifted down and finally traced the outline of his cock through the damp cotton Spencer gasped and let out a soft moan. You felt a rush of arousal between your own thighs but focused on moving at the same slow pace, your skilled fingers continuing south to cup his sac as he let another moan slip into your kiss. He was hardening rapidly against your palm as you rolled his balls across your fingers so you slid your hand back up over his expanding length, the damp patch of cotton between you expanding too.

You got him to the edge the first time without even removing his boxers, the telltale twitch of his fully hard member signalling you to back off and let him get some control back. Spence had been panting, his head thrown back against the pillow as you worked him and you listened intently as he got himself back under control, your fingers now fishing for the bottle of lube you’d stashed between you to warm. When his wide eyes found yours again you hooked your fingers into his waistband and began moving them down over his hip, lifting the elastic to expose his hard cock. While he manoeuvred the boxers down his legs and kicked them off you turned your focus to slicking your hand with the warmed lube, sliding your coated hand along his length as he lay back and groaned at your touch. This time your lips found his neck as your hand stroked him rhythmically, searching out the sensitive spots and leaving small marks in your wake. His moans had become almost constant now and the sound of loss he made when you took your hand away made you both laugh. As his breathy laughter calmed you asked him for his colour, checking that he was doing ok with the new sensations. Cupping your face in one of his hands he drew you in for a passionate longing kiss that left you both breathless but no longer laughing. 

‘Green, I’m good to keep going. It’s intense though.’ He murmured against your lips and you nodded, kissing him softly. You knew the intensity very well, Emily was an expert at this. Thinking about your girlfriend made your eyes flick to the door of Spencer’s room that was slightly ajar as was usual for him. After prison he preferred doors to remain open if possible, he never fully relaxed otherwise. The open-door policy was also in place in your home, giving whichever of the three of you who wasn’t in the room permission to watch and you were pretty sure you’d heard the front door close a little earlier. Whether she was watching or not your focus was on Spencer as your fingers lightly touched his throbbing cock. He lasted another two times before giving in and saying orange through gritted teeth as you lifted your lips from the deeply flushed crown of his cock. Sinking your mouth back down around him you wrapped one hand around the base of his slick cock and stroked, sucked and licked him until he exploded into your mouth, his back arching off the bed, a strangled wrecked moan filling the room as he spilt onto your tongue.

Outside on the dark landing, Emily stood leaning against the wall and smiling as she watched her two lovers fall into a post-orgasm embrace, Spencer pulling your face to his for a kiss and holding you close to him as he came down from what looked to be a spectacular high. He had a look of bliss on his face that reminded her strongly of the one you got after she finished with you and mused on whether he could break your personal edging record as she ascended the final set of stairs quietly to her own bed.


End file.
